1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clamps that can be used for clamping vises or other tools onto machine tables and such clamps used in combination with a unique swivel base vise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of vises have been advanced over the years; clamps for holding such vises relative to tool tables also have been utilized. Clamps which extend above the table surface has been a problem because they tend to take up space and interfere with the other operations of the tool table. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,879 shows such a clamp, but it is not a high force clamp that fits into a T-slot of a table with the major portion of the clamp recessed below the table top.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,837 shows a retracting clamp for holding work pieces on the bed of a machine tool, but the clamp itself has to be attached to the base of a machine tool through holes that are provided in the flanges.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,820,667 shows a T-bolt clamp of conventional form where the T-head fits into a T-slot. U.S. Pat. No. 2,994,236 shows a type of a pivoting clamp that utilizes two members providing a hold-down pivoting action. The clamp of U.S. Pat. No. 2,994,236 is positioned above the table surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,002,745 shows a type of an automobile engine lift with a pivoting clamp lever that goes into working position as shown on FIG. 3 of the drawings to clamp against the front cross member of an automobile frame when the engine is being lifted. However, a locking hole has to be used for holding the clamp in position, and this type of clamp is not readily useable on a machine tool table.